Recuerdos
by angelicalgirl666
Summary: Una punzada de dolor da de lleno en mi corazón y las lágrimas luchan en mis ojos por salir al mundo, por mucho que yo me resista y quiera evitarlo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

**NdA: este fanfic es un capítulo**** único.**

**LuNa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre pensé que cuando llegara este momento sería capaz de aguantar, de no llorar, de resistir el dolor. Creía que siempre estaría junto a mí por mucha distancia que hubiera entre los dos.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

Hasta el preciso instante en que sentí su pérdida no supe que jamás volvería a estar junto a mí, que no podría volver a verle sonreír sinó en mis recuerdos. En estos momentos sólo soy capaz de pensar en él, de recordar todos aquellos momentos que la vida nos brindó para poder estar juntos.

Una punzada de dolor da de lleno en mi corazón y las lágrimas luchan en mis ojos por salir al mundo, por mucho que yo me resista y quiera evitarlo.

Todos me miran de reojo, lo sé, intentan ver como me encuentro, si seré capaz de aguantar las lágrimas o si romperé a llorar en cualquier momento llevaba por el dolor que su pérdida me causa.

No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo así. Los recuerdos me inundan, hacen que vea su cara sonriente frente a mí, pero él ya no está, ni volverá a mirame con ternura, ni a decirme en un susurro cuánto me ama.

En estos momentos de profunda tristeza, siento mi alma vacía, no hay nada en mi interior que me diga que siga adelante con mi vida. Me tumbo en su cama que aún huele a él y mantiene su esencia y voy dejando que el cansacio de los últimos días me arrastre hasta el más profundo sueño.

Veo cómo él se acerca a mí lentamente, extiende sus brazos en la dirección en que estoy y yo repito ese mismo gesto, sorprendida de verle. La alegría brota de mí junto a algunas lágrimas causadas por su presencia. Me abraza con firmeza durante varios minutos que desearía que no tuvieran fin. Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa con fervor. Es un beso tierno y suave, delicado, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

Se separa de mí y susurra en mi oído suaves palabras de apoyo. Me doy cuenta de la verdad del sueño, él sólo quiere despedirse de mí y cuando se aleje no volveré a verle. Le agarro con fuerza, para evitar que se vaya, yo tan sólo quiero que se quede junto a mí por siempre, no puedo evitar que la desesperación se apodere de mí cuerpo ante la terrible idea de perderle incluso en sueños.

Mis manos aflojan su camisa y él, con una cálida sonrisa, me mira y se acerca a mi oído de nuevo, ésta vez sus palabras me sorprenden. Me dice cuánto me ama, una vez más, pero las dos palabras finales quedan en mi mente gravadas a fuego lento y no soy capaz de encontrarles ningún significado.

Se aleja, va desapareciendo ante mí y yo, incapaz de moverme ni articular palabra alguna, lloro, rompo este silencio con llantos y sollozos estremecedores y cae sobre mí la cruel y cruda realidad.

Oigo suaves voces lejanas que se acercan donde estoy y las voy sientiendo más cercanas a medida que voy despertando del que, sin duda alguna, ha sido el mejor y el peor sueño de mi vida. Llevo mi mano derecha a mis labios en un acto reflejo y los noto cálidos. Sonrío levemente para mí y en mi mente veo como él corresponde a mi sonrisa.

Sanji abre la puerta lentamente, temiendo poder despertarme. Detrás, todos y cada uno de nuestros nakamas, parecen decirme, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, que ellos también le han visto en sueños y que les ha dedicado unas palabras, com a mí.

Me levanto con lentitud de su cama y salgo con mis nakamas a cubierta. Un espléndido sol brilla en el cielo, y acaricia mi piel. Entrecierro los ojos por el contacto, pero enseguida me acostumbro a su luz. Miro enfrente mío, la cabeza del Merry, dónde él se sentaba cada día, sonríe y me parece creer que a él también le ha dicho algo, seguramente le agradecía por todas las veces que aguantó nuestras batallas.

Va pasando el tiempo y poco a poco, la pena de mi corazón es sustituída por un nuevo sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no sentía: alegría. Alegría por tener aún algo completamente suyo. Un pequeño ser que va creciendo en mi interior y que nos pertenecerá tan sólo a nosotros dos. Porque éste es tu último regalo para mí, lo único capaz de brindarme la fuerza suficiente para poder seguir adenlante y recordarte siempre.

Porque tus últimas palabras permanecerán siempre en mi corazón:

"Sé feliz"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdA: **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que ha sido muy breve, pero prefiero eso a alargarlo y que sea una bírria de fic.**


End file.
